


Hamish has a nightmare

by Eleanor_thebettertwin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_thebettertwin/pseuds/Eleanor_thebettertwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are getting ready for bed when a crying Hamish enters there room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamish has a nightmare

John looked up at the mirror to shave the remaining bit of stubble and in the corner of his eye caught Sherlock pacing out side. Then he saw the door open which he thought was fine until he released he was wearing nothing but his red briefs this only became known to him when Sherlock wolf whistled and slapped his arse "ohhh red pants I see, I do love you in your red pants". John smiled to himself and wiped his face to clear it from shaving foam and turned to face the grinning Sherlock who also only in purple pyjama bottoms.

Sherlock looked at the red face of the small man and ducked his head slightly to kiss him then moved closer so there body's were touching then when he felt John's hands on the back of his neck he moved his own hand and tucked them into the back of John's underwear which made his start to kiss him harder. 

With John now pushed up against the wall of the bathroom and Sherlock kissing his neck intensely he was confused when John stopped still and looked over Sherlock's shoulder Sherlock not knowing why let go of John's hips and turned around to find Hamish crying slightly and holding his soft dragon toy.

Sherlock quickly ran up to him and kneeled down to see what was wrong "are you ok" Hamish shook his head violently and said with his voice quivering and tears refilling his eyes "I had a bad dream", "oh Hamish it's okay it was only a dream" Sherlock said pulling him into a hug then backing away to wipe the tears from his eyes "okay". John then joined the two now he had put his pyjamas on and lifted up the young boy and kissed him on the head "if I put you back to bed do you think you can get to sleep" Hamish nodded and wrapped his arms around John's neck.

John put Hamish back on the floor and held his hand walking him back to him room. The boy then turned around for a second "night night daddy" he said with a much cheerier face and Sherlock lit up "good night love". Once back in Hamish's room John picked him up and threw him on the bed with a "weeee" and Hamish laughed as he landed softly on his mattress. John tucked the small giggling child in and then kissed him good night he left the room turning the light of on his way out "good night my brave soldier" he whispered as to not wake him

John went back to his room to find Sherlock lay in bed having taken his laptop again just reading the news. He then took his pyjamas off leaving him in his red briefs and climbed under the covers to join him. John felt a hand softly touch him and then he herd Sherlock's voice "thanks for taking him back to bed", "no problem you stopped him crying" Sherlock rolled onto his side to face John "I hate to see Hamish cry" John turned to his side also "me too lets just hope he doesn't have another nightmare tonight", "hmmm yeah , we'll we need to get some sleep" the talker man said while rolling his John over so he could spoon him "night night John" he kissed his cheek "night Sherlock" John whispered then snuggled into him. There wasn't another peep from Hamish all night


End file.
